


Питер Паркер и Исчезательный Шкаф

by Override_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Magic, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Только Питер Паркер мог умудриться во время погони за преступником не только застрять в шкафу, но и завести там себе нового друга!Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10090850
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Питер Паркер и Исчезательный Шкаф

Это было первое серьезное «дело» Питера.

Он все еще спасал ежедневно штук пять велосипедов, снимал с деревьев пару бабушек и переводил через дорогу десяток котят. Но сработавшая в какой-то момент рядом с запасником музея чуйка обратила его внимание на странно себя ведущих сомнительного вида мужиков, которые день за днем отирались рядом с черным ходом…

Накрыл он воришек ночью — плевое дело, даже попотеть не пришлось.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы купили билеты на эту экскурсию!

Сложнее всего было обезвредить их так, чтобы ничего не повредить. Ряды и ряды стеллажей уходили в темноту подвала, с полок смотрели черными провалами недостающих черепков старинные вазы, стопки каких-то документов и книг грозились свалиться и погрести под собой и Питера, и воришек.

— Нет-нет, на территорию музея запрещено проносить оружие! — приклеил Питер руку потянувшегося к кобуре преступника, а потом дернул, так, чтобы «пойманная» рука впечаталась в лицо другому вору. Помогло это ненадолго, потому что воры снова разбежались, укрываясь в лабиринте стеллажей с экспонатами.

— Да что вы с ним церемонитесь, — пробасил третий вор откуда-то со стороны выхода. — Живее, пока полиция не приехала!

— Активировать режим мгновенного убийства? — коварно предложила Карен.

— Пока нет, — прошептал в ответ Питер. — Скан помещения?

— Слишком сильные помехи, — виновато ответила Карен. — Попробуешь перехватить их у выхода?

— Ты что! — ужаснулся Питер. — А если они тут что-то испортят? Или вырежут картину из рамы, как это делают в фильмах?! К тому же… через сколько прибудет полиция? Мы же вызвали полицию, Карен?

— Да, Питер. Первые машины приедут через шесть минут.

— Вот и отлично! — Питер сузил линзы и прислушался. Три вора, один сопел в пяти метрах слева, еще один, шурша одеждой, крался по соседнему ряду, а последний успел убежать куда-то вглубь помещения, Питер слышал его шаги и прерывистое дыхание. Улыбка сама наползла на губы. — Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!

Первого он аккуратно стукнул по голове и, упаковав в плотный паутинный кокон, повесил к потолку. Второго приклеил к полу, наказав до приезда полиции не шалить. Третьего пришлось снова выслеживать.

— Питер, мы приближаемся к источнику помех, — предупредила Карен.

— Да ладно тебе, у него наверняка с собой простая глушилка, — беспечно отмахнулся Питер, резко высовываясь из-за стеллажа. — Ага! Попался!

— Не подходи! Не подходи!

Воришка заметался, как испуганный заяц, а потом кинул в Питера вазой. Естественно, вазу пришлось аккуратно ловить и возвращать на место, а потом снова преследовать беглеца.

— Зря бежишь, я же все равно догоню! В тюрьму поедешь уставшим!

— Нет!

Судя по голосу, этот воришка был не сильно старше самого Питера. Ну ладно, может и старше, но все еще очень молодой. И он отчаянно боялся его, Питера.

— Да чего ты так боишься, давай просто поговорим! — Питер поправил экспонат на полке, которую задел на бегу незадачливый воришка. — Не буду же я тебя бить, я вообще супергерой.

— Нет-нет-нет! — скулил тот в ответ. — Не подходи-и-и!

— Впереди тупик, — Карен звучала странно. Настороженно. — Питер…

— Тише, у меня погоня!

Тупик оказался складом какой-то древней мебели. Преступник понял, что попал в ловушку, и отчаянно взвыл. Заозирался, а потом спрятался в шкаф. Питер слышал, как громко у него бьется сердце. Из-за неплотно прикрытой дверцы испуганно сверкали глаза.

— Почему ты меня так боишься? — как можно мягче спросил Питер, медленно приближаясь к шкафу. — Я же не буду тебя бить, только отдам полиции.

— Не подходи, не подходи! У меня арахнофобия!!!

— Оу… — Питер озадаченно замер. — Хорошо. Ладно. То есть ты согласен на полицию?

— Да, да! Только не подходи!

— Хорошо. Я просто посторожу тебя отсюда, да? — Питер сел рядом со шкафом. Судя по захлебывающемуся дыханию, преступник не соврал и прямо сейчас пытался задохнуться от паники. Питеру даже стало немного стыдно. — Эм… Тебе будет легче, если я закрою дверь до конца, и ты не будешь меня видеть?

— Да! — облегченно проскулил воришка, судя по всему, забиваясь в дальний угол шкафа. — Я не смотрю, я не смотрю… Тут нет никаких пауков, нет пауков…

Питер только кивнул на это бормотание, а потом протянул руку и закрыл дверцу до щелчка. Стало тихо. Очень тихо. Слишком тихо.

— Карен? — подозрительно спросил Питер. — Ты можешь просканировать для меня этот шкаф? Мне нужны медицинские параметры человека, который там сидит. Пульс, дыхание, все такое.

— Но это и есть источник помех, я не могу провести сканирование.

Питер прижался к дверце шкафа ухом. Постучал по ней. Тонкие волоски на шее встали дыбом, чутье напомнило о себе.

— Эм… Мистер преступник, вы там в порядке? Мистер преступник? Вы там?

Питер распахнул дверцу шкафа и схватился за голову.

В шкафу никого не было.

— Карен, ты видишь то же, что и я?

— Да, Питер, — согласилась Карен. — Преступник сбежал из шкафа.

— Но как?! — в искреннем недоумении Питер заглянул за шкаф, ощупал стенки и дно, даже попробовал потыкать крышу. — Здесь же нет потайных ходов, верно? Зачем они нужны в запаснике музея…

Питер залез в шкаф и начал уже очень-очень тщательно обследовать все углы, прощупывать древесину и искать какие-нибудь скрытые кнопки. Ощупал обе дверцы. Прикрыл одну, потом вторую. Между ними осталась щель, прямо как когда там сидел преступник.

— А может тайный проход откроется, если закрыть обе дверцы?

— Я не знаю, Питер. Попробуешь?

— Попробую!

Изнутри на дверцах шкафа никаких ручек не было, так что Питер аккуратно приклеил кончики пальцев к створке, потянул на себя. Раздался щелчок и стало темно — дверцы идеально прилегали одна к другой. Питер протянул в сторону руку, чтобы снова ощупать стены, и едва не упал. Стена была только одна, там, где должны были быть двери. Вот только открыть их не удавалось.

Что за Нарния…

— Карен? — неуверенно позвал Питер.

— Да, Питер?

— Ты можешь связаться с Пятницей?

— Нет, — через пару секунд определилась Карен. — Мы в самом центре интерференций, которые блокировали мои сканеры. Теперь у меня нет связи со спутниками и сотовыми вышками, я не фиксирую привычные радиоволны любых частот.

— Бли-и-ин! — Питер ощупал то место, где должны быть двери, еще раз. Попробовал толкнуть, но аккуратно, чтобы не сломать, потому что кто знает, сколько этот шкаф стоит и насколько он ценен для истории. — Мистер Старк меня убьет! Если найдет… Но… но меня же здесь никто не найдет! О нет, что же будет с тетей?!

— Не бойся, Питер, как только Пятница потеряла со мной связь, то, согласно протоколу, связалась с мистером Старком. Тебя обязательно найдут.

— Ага…

Питер сел, прислонившись к тому месту, где должна была быть дверь. Кромешная тьма внутри шкафа постепенно светлела. Или это его глаза адаптировались? Не было ни стен, ни потолка, только теряющаяся в пустоте пустота. И ничего больше. Или…

— Карен, мне кажется, или там что-то светится?

— У меня не работают внешние датчики, — казалось, что Карен произнесла это с досадой.

— Тогда… Тогда я пойду и проверю, — Питер вскочил, стараясь взбодриться. — Ведь где-то здесь потерялся преступник, его надо найти и… спасти. Да, спасти.

Пустота ложилась под ноги и с каждым шагом светлела, как будто становилась прозрачной. Бесконечный деревянный пол, тишина, которой Питер никогда не слышал — в Нью-Йорке всегда был какой-то фоновый шум, от гудящего города и до неразличимого человеческим ухом потрескивания ламп. Пару раз Питер оборачивался, стараясь не потерять из виду дверцы.

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь? — крикнул он.

— Будь-будь-будь… — как будто шепот пронесся вместо эха.

— Ау! Мистер преступник, выходите!

— Я не преступник, — неожиданно четко и близко ответила пустота где-то справа, заставив Питера подпрыгнуть. Голос у пустоты дрожал. — Я наследник древнего рода, жалкий ты плебей! А вот кто ты? И как ты сюда попал?

Питер огляделся и сделал еще пару неуверенных шагов.

— Я… Я Человек-Паук. А ты где? Почему я тебя… не вижу?

— Потому что я, скорее всего, в другом пространственном кармане. На голос иди.

Идти на голос — просто сказать. Питер неуверенно обернулся на дверь, которая уже начинала теряться в дымчатой пустоте, и пошел. Без каких-либо ориентиров двигаться было странно, казалось, что пол под ногами на самом деле живой и, как шкура огромного животного, порой колышется. Кожу продолжало покалывать.

— Эм… Ау?

— Ау, ау, — согласилась пустота прямо под ухом, заставив Питера нервно дернуться. — Еще два шага, и ты пересечешь магическую завесу.

Кожу закололо сильнее. Питеру туда очень не хотелось.

— А может лучше ты ко мне? — с надеждой предложил он.

— Можно и к тебе, — согласилась пустота через несколько секунд размышлений. — Ты же наверняка зашел через лавку Горбина, с моей стороны шкаф бы тебя не пустил.

Пустота заколыхалась вместе с полом, а потом прямо из пустоты шагнул тощий парень в балахоне. Против воли Питер уставился сначала на его волосы — такой идеальный платиновый оттенок он на живых людях не видел, а в полумраке тусклого серого свечения пустоты шевелюра незнакомца вообще казалась сияющей, как пучок оптоволокна, — а потом перевел взгляд на карандаш, которым незнакомец почти ткнул его в грудь.

— Привет?

— Что ты какое? — пришурившись, почти прорычал незнакомец. — Бес? Полукровка гриндилоу? Пикси-переросток?

Кончик карандаша как-то угрожающе засветился.

— Нет-нет, я человек, — Питер успокаивающе поднял руки. — Это просто маска! Костюм!

— Сними ее, — приказал незнакомец, дернув своим карандашом. — Сейчас же!

— Не могу, я сохраняю тайну личности, — покачал головой Питер. Незнакомец убежденным не выглядел, так что Питер вздохнул и аккуратно закатал маску до носа, чтобы не пугать незнакомца еще сильнее. — Так лучше?

Карандаш уперся в подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову и повернуть ее вправо, потом влево…

— Похож на человека, — согласился незнакомец, отходя на шаг. — Петрификус Тоталус!

Карандаш… или что это там было, засветился сильнее и на мгновение полыхнул ярко, как вспышка фотоаппарата, а в грудь как будто что-то толкнуло.

— Зафиксирована попытка агрессии и попытка взлома, — недовольно заявила Карен в ухо. — Активировать режим мгновенного убийства?

— Карен, нет! — Питер натянул маску обратно, посмотрел на крайне удивленного незнакомца, на его все еще светящийся карандаш… — Слушай, я бы с тобой тут еще посидел, но мне надо найти преступника и вылезти отсюда. Тут мимо не пробегал такой… лет двадцать, испуганный, с лыжной маской на голове?

— Нет, — машинально ответил незнакомец, разглядывая то Питера, то с сомнением косясь на свой светящийся карандаш.

— О, жалко, — Питер потер шею. — А как отсюда выйти?

Незнакомец убрал карандаш в рукав и уставился на Питера, как на какую-то диковинную зверушку.

— Так значит, ты тоже здесь застрял? Что же, поздравляю. Изнутри отсюда нет выхода. Мы заперты, пока кто-то не починит шкаф. Застряли между портальными переходами и вляпались в пространственную аномалию. Возможно — со сбойнувшей привязкой к измерениям.

— А-а-а… — протянул Питер, медленно делая несколько шагов назад. — Понятно. В смысле, ничего не понятно, но все это очень интересно. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду. Если дверь заклинило, то просто выбью. И если вдруг тут увидишь мужика в лыжной маске, то скажи, чтобы обратно шел, я не буду его пугать.

— Ты дурак? — светски поинтересовался незнакомец. — Я же только что тебе объяснил, что мы тут заперты. Пока шкаф не починят. Пространственная магия, четвертый курс. Или ты не в Хогвартсе учился?

— Где?

— В Хог… Подожди, ты вообще маг? Или сквиб? Или вообще маггл?

— Нет. Я не маг. И просто человек. Ну, супергерой, но человек.

По мере того, как Питер говорил, глаза у незнакомца становились все круглее.

— Так ты залез в шкаф не из лавки Горбина?

— Нет. Я ловил воришек в запаснике музея, — признался Питер. — Эй, ты в порядке?

Незнакомец сел прямо на пол, уставился куда-то в пустоту.

— Ну конечно! Сбилось все плетение, как же я не подумал! Привязка перекинулась на другую пару шкафов…

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — с легкой истеричностью в голосе ответил незнакомец. — Я не в порядке.

Питер примолк и огляделся. Пустота вокруг не изменилась, все той же дымчатой серостью простираясь во все стороны.

— Не бойся, — не очень уверенно положил Питер руку на плечо незнакомца, который вцепился в свои белые волосы. — Меня наверняка будут искать, я же Человек-Паук. Ты же знаешь, кто такой Человек-Паук? А искать меня будет мистер Старк! Все будет хорошо.

— Твой «мистер Старк» что, артефактолог уровня Дамблдора? — голос незнакомца сочился ядом и презрением.

— Нет. Но он самый крутой ученый в мире! Он мигом разберется со… всем этим.

Незнакомец скинул с плеча руку.

— Ты или глуп, или наивен, если думаешь, что тебя будет спасать кто-то, кроме родни. Никогда никому не верь.

— Ну и сиди тут, — обиделся Питер. Если человек хочет сидеть в шкафу, то кто он такой, чтобы ему мешать. Тем более, что воришка все еще не был пойман. Питер выразительно отвернулся и пошел без особой цели. — Мистер преступник! Выходите!

— Идиот, — прокомментировал ему в спину незнакомец, после чего развалился прямо на полу, закладывая руки за голову и закидывая ногу на ногу.

***

— Карен, сколько мы уже тут сидим?

— По моим внутренним часам прошло около сорока минут.

— Блин, — Питер, все эти сорок минут бродивший в пустоте, был бы очень рад сейчас по чему-нибудь наподдать с ноги. — Ладно, я морально готов выбивать дверь. И пусть меня потом заставят этот шкаф ремонтировать, но мне тут сидеть надоело! Где наша дверь?

— Питер, — терпеливо напомнила Карен. — У меня не работают внешние сканеры, я не могу составить карту твоих перемещений.

— Блин!

Питер огляделся. Пустота простиралась во все стороны, насколько хватало глаз. Он присмотрелся — в одном месте было… немного ярче. Туда-то Питер и направился. Незнакомец все еще валялся на полу, только теперь над ним парили какие-то светящиеся шарики.

— Быстро ты.

— А что, мне надо было три часа кругами ходить? — огрызнулся Питер, проходя мимо. — И вообще, мне тут надоело и я пошел отсюда.

— Ну, иди-иди, — незнакомец снова прикрыл глаза. — Ты пришел вот оттуда.

Питер не стал отвечать, но траекторию скорректировал. Дверь была там же. И она была все еще заперта. Пару раз Питер ее толкнул, потом отошел на несколько шагов.

— Карен?

— Да, Питер?

— Активируй режим мгновенного убийства! Не оставим двери ни шанса!

***

— Ты точно маггл, — констатировал незнакомец.

Питер нахмурился и вернулся к простукиванию двери. Взрывающиеся паутинные бомбы, попытки ударить с разбегу или шарахнуть дверь электричеством не помогли. В итоге их блондинистое величество явилось на шум, развалилось уже в зоне обзора и оттуда отпускало ядовитые комментарии, на которые Питер изо всех сил пытался не огрызаться.

— Пойми наконец, это не дверь! Двери… как бы не существует, пока шкаф работает. Я уже пытался и алохоморой, и бомбардой, и вообще всеми известными мне заклинаниями. Мы висим вне пространства.

Питер вздохнул. Его чутье немного успокоилось, но дверь — а точнее то место, где должна была быть дверь, — не поддавалось. Еще успокаивало то, что мистер Старк уже наверняка его ищет. И если полиция уже отклеила двух пойманных преступников, то сейчас ищут третьего. В общем, все будет хорошо. Все будет шикарно и просто супер!

Самовнушение пока работало.

— Ладно, — Питер отошел от двери и сел рядом с незнакомцем. — Давай познакомимся? Как тебя зовут?

— Драко Малфой, — ответил блондин таким тоном, как будто сделал одолжение. — Сижу в этом шкафу уже… Темпус! Уже больше недели.

Питер покосился на появившуюся из светящегося карандаша голограмму, а потом замер. Сквозь маску потер глаза и снова уставился на год.

— У… У тебя часы сломались? — безнадежно уточнил он у Драко Малфоя.

— Нет. А что?

Молча подняв руку, Питер повесил голограмму над запястьем.

Они оба уставились на даты. 1997 год против 2018.

— Темпоральный сбой, — прошептал Малфой. — И ты не волшебник! Но как?! Неужели…

Он резко сел и забормотал, аккуратно выписывая своим карандашом — волшебной палочкой? — зигзаги и окружности.

— Я сломал пространственно-временной континуум, — обреченно заключил Питер, садясь рядом и стягивая маску. — Я Питер. Питер Паркер. Думаю, тебе это безопасно знать, ведь иначе я бы так долго не сохранил тайну… И… Ой, мне, наверно, нельзя говорить про будущее?

— Абсолютно безопасно и можно, — резко ответил Малфой. — Мы из разных измерений.

— Разве это возможно?

— Жалкий маггл, с магией возможно все! И сбой произошел из-за вашей пары шкафов! — Малфой откинулся на спину, раскинул руки и пустым взглядом уставился в пространство. — Тут мы и умрем. Или не умрем. Никогда. Сидеть нам тут вечно, Паркер, потому что с нарушенным темпоральным течением снаружи могли пройти секунды, а могли — тысячелетия. Ни голода, ни жажды, ни боли… И никаких шансов на спасение.

Пустота нависала, скалилась туманной тьмой. Их маленький пятачок, освещенный парящими над Малфоем сферами, казался островком в океане ничего.

— Я уверен, что меня найдут, — решил Питер. — У меня есть люди, которые обо мне заботятся. Меня спасут, даже если этот шкаф придется на запчасти разобрать. И — эй! — у нас было уже самое настоящее нашествие инопланетян, так что с порталами опыт тоже есть.

— Инопланетян не существует, — обреченно ответил Малфой, глядя на Питера с жалостью. — Ты такой наивный. Правда думаешь, что о тебе кто-то будет заботиться просто так, а не потому что ты представляешь ценность?

— Да! — бескомпромиссно ответил Питер. — И инопланетяне у нас были. Карен, покажи записи двенадцатого года, когда Читаури напали на Нью-Йорк.

Тишину порвал звук боя. Малфой сначала косился скептически, но потом подвинулся ближе, всматриваясь в голограмму.

— Не знал, что магглы умеют делать движущиеся фотографии.

— Это трехмерная съемка, — ответил Питер так гордо, как будто лично ее изобрел. — Смотри, а вот скан Левиафанов. Они огромные были, как дирижабли! А вот это мистер Старк.

— Он металлический голем?

— Нет, это просто костюм железный. Вот он же, без брони. А это мы на прошлой неделе улучшали мой костюм.

Малфой помолчал, разглядывая сценку, как Питер что-то объясняет, бурно жестикулируя, Старк его с ухмылкой поправляет, а потом ловит за капюшон и ерошит ему волосы. Как они едят пиццу, смеются над чем-то. Как семья… нет, как друзья. Такие друзья, про которых можно только в книжках прочитать.

— Покажи еще, — наконец попросил Малфой со странной интонацией, как будто боясь спугнуть наваждение неловким движением.

Питер расплылся в улыбке и запустил видео с тренировки.

***

— …это заклинание освещения, если менять последнее движение палочкой, то фонарики будут разноцветными. А это позволяет левитировать предметы…

Малфой подхватил маску Питера левиосой и заставил описать в воздухе несколько фигур высшего пилотажа.

— Круто! — со светящимися глазами Питер подскочил и раскинул руки. — А меня так сможешь?

И эта доверчивость поражала. Ничего не стоило сейчас поймать его Империо или Круциатусом, парализовать или оглушить — опытным путем выяснилось, что костюм с Карен для магии воспринимается как отдельная личность, так что Малфой бы целился в незащищенное лицо… Но внутри как будто проклюнулось что-то теплое, какой-то росток доверия. И, вопреки всему, это чудесное ощущение хотелось сохранить.

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

***

— Ну, не знаю. Этот ваш Хогвартс звучит сомнительно. А я учусь в Мидтаунской школе. Она, типа, для всяких олимпиадников…

— Кого?

— Для умных. Для очень умных! — под насмешливым взглядом Малфоя Питер задрал нос. — Я, между прочим, сам изобрел свою паутину! И в математике хорош.

— Арифманти… арифметике?

— В высшей математике! Вы, маги, что, формулами не пользуетесь?

— Пользуемся, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Например, на астрономии. Вот ты со своей высшей математикой сможешь просчитать движения звездных тел?

— В уме! — безжалостно ответил Питер. — И вообще, с помощью Карен я вот так могу…

Раскинувшийся вокруг них планетарий особо не впечатлял, все же голопроекторы в костюме Питера стояли очень слабенькие. Но Малфой все равно осматривался с приоткрытым ртом, как будто ему — магу! — показали самое настоящее чудо. И пытался потрогать звезды и планеты, так что Питер порадовался, что сделал голограмму интерактивной.

— А знаешь, мне все это напоминает теорию многомировой интерпретации Эверетта… Это, в общем, теория, основанная на квантовой запутанности. О том, что мир существует не один, есть целая куча параллельных Вселенных с одинаковыми законами природы…

***

— Получается, тебе было пять, когда родители умерли?

— Да. Но я хорошо их помню и успел, не знаю, отпустить? Смириться. С тех пор я живу с тетей. Она очень хорошая. Когда меня паук укусил я, если честно, очень боялся, что из-за моей супергеройской личности она может пострадать. Но мистер Старк мне помогает. Кстати, Карен мне он сделал.

— Я думал, что это что-то вроде говорящего портрета… Так она что, голем?

— Ну, не думаю. Она искусственная и никогда не была живой, но у нее есть душа. Сам мистер Старк этого не говорил, но я же знаю… Кстати, они все обо мне заботятся. И я могу всегда через Карен связаться с Пятницей, это еще один искусственный интеллект, который сделал мистер Старк для себя.

— Думаю, неплохо иметь друга, который всегда с тобой, — с какой-то глубокой тоской решил Малфой. — Иметь такую Карен, как джина в амулете.

— Да. Да, неплохо. А о себе расскажешь? У тебя есть братья или сестры?

— Нет. Я единственный наследник. В нашем мире идет война, мой отец, лорд Малфой…

***

К трансфигурированным из паутинных картриджей столбикам Питер прицепил сплетенные из паутины гамаки. В висящей над головой пустоте медленно крутилась голограмма звездной системы и точки-светлячки, которых Малфой создал и повесил каким-то мудреным заклинанием.

— Нет, какой-то этот ваш квиддич заумный. А что, если ловцы упадут и снитч будет некому ловить? Игра никогда не закончится.

— Такого еще не бывало, — пожал плечами Малфой, из своего гамака аккуратно наколдовав полупрозрачный призрак снитча, который тут же рванул к голограмме солнечной системы. — Хотя… Есть у нас один придурок, который умудрился поймать снитч ртом… Что за?!

Пространство тряхнуло. Пол пошел волной, а пустота зазвенела. Питер почувствовал, как покалывание чутья прокатилось по спине, и подскочил. Рядом уже стоял в странной напряженной позе вывалившийся из гамака Малфой и медленно обводил волшебной палочкой все вокруг. Пространство тряхнуло еще раз.

— Питер! — раздался над пустотой знакомый голос. — Питер, ты меня слышишь?

— Я вас слышу! Иду! — Питер вскинул в воздух кулак. — Это мистер Старк. Я же говорил, что нас спасут! Друзьям надо доверять. Пошли!

— Я не могу, — отступил на шаг Драко, когда Питер попытался схватить его за руку.

— Почему?

— Потому что это будет нарушением пространственно-временного перехода. Если я приду сейчас в 2018, то это порушит вашу темпоральную постоянную. Считай, что из уравнения выдернут константу. Я потому и не подходил тогда вплотную к твоей двери.

— Ясно, — разочарованно опустил голову Питер. — Наверно, поэтому и мне чутье сказало не ходить в твой… Как его, мешок?

— Пространственный карман.

— Да, вот его. И… Нам что, придется прощаться? Я ненавижу расставаться с друзьями!

Драко позволил себя обнять. Друзьями… Это было для него что-то новенькое. Хотя новенького было много, в том числе и странные, дикие идеи Питера о том, как можно уйти от Лорда и избежать войны. Драко на секунду зажмурился.

— Знаешь… Меня всегда привлекала артефакторика. Да и из-за этого шкафа я половину отцовской библиотеки перечитал. Возьми это, — Драко снял с себя цепочку с фамильным амулетом и повесил на шею Питеру. — Если я когда-нибудь найду способ путешествовать между мирами, то обязательно тебя по этому амулету отыщу. Только никогда не снимай его, хорошо? Силой-то его никто не сможет с тебя снять, кроме меня или главы рода.

Питер коснулся кончиками пальцев прозрачного камня, опутанного серебряными нитями.

— Питер! Вылезай оттуда! — снова раздался взволнованный голос. — Я, конечно, стабилизировал квантовый туннельный эффект, но портал может разрушиться в любой момент!

— Сейчас! — крикнул Питер, сдергивая с левого запястья многофункциональный браслет. — Вот, возьми. Карен загрузила туда свою автономную копию, так что сможешь с ней общаться, пока батарейка не сядет. Она объяснит, как зарядить браслет. Ну, если в вашем мире процессор не загнется сразу.

— Магия конфликтует с электричеством…

— Значит, эта ваша магия и есть переупорядочивание движения электронов, — в сердцах бросил Питер, застегивая на руке Малфоя браслет и тут же его подгоняя под его биометрию. — Вот так. Никто не сможет его хакнуть. А если он и сломается, то будет просто обо мне память. А если найдешь способ установить связь с нашим миром, то запомни сегодняшнюю дату и время моего возвращения, после него можно будет отправлять сообщения…

— Питер! Уши надеру! — все тот же голос от дверей уже рычал. — Живо сюда, пока я сам за тобой не полез!

— Уже бегу, мистер Старк! Ну, удачи тебе…

Питер последний раз обнял нового друга, а потом помчался к дверям, проваливаясь в пустоту пространственной складки. Малфой подумал, пару раз сжал руку, запястье которой обхватывал браслет, а потом пошел следом. Его выход из шкафа располагался в другом месте, но если он хоть одним глазком сможет подсмотреть…

Дверцы шкафа были открыты, из-за них что-то нестерпимо-ярко светило, только выделялся на фоне силуэт, в котором Драко признал того самого мистера Старка с записей. Питер влетел в распахнутые руки с разбегу, мистер Старк его тут же оттащил от шкафа подальше.

— Только ты мог найти себе приключений в шкафу! Что, в Нарнию поиграть захотелось? Пятница, вырубай!

— Мистер Старк, вы не поверите… Кстати, а вора нашли?

— Да, когда сигнализация сработала. Он вывалился из такого же шкафа на втором этаже в экспозиции восемнадцатого века…

Проем потускнел и пропал, как будто разгладилась сама пустота там, где он только что был. Драко задержал дыхание и сделал палочкой несколько пассов. Повисшее перед ним плетение распрямлялось, прямо на глазах магический фон приходил в норму, а сбой сам себя исправлял. Останется только запечатать эту портальную связку, чтобы она случайно снова не зацепилась за другие шкафы.

Это значило, что через каких-то несколько минут он сможет выйти из своего шкафа в Выручай-комнате Хогвартса. А еще — что шкаф наконец-то удалось починить.

Он развернулся и пошел по выученному за прошедшую неделю до последнего шага маршруту. И почему-то теперь жизнь не казалась такой уж мрачной. Ведь теперь у Драко Малфоя была цель — найти способ связаться с другим миром, где у него остался друг. Лучший друг.

— Мастер Артефактологии Драко Малфой, — тихо произнес он себе под нос, как будто стараясь распробовать эти слова. — Звучит неплохо. И весьма уважаемо, так что отец одобрит… Карен, ты здесь?

— Да, Драко, — раздался мягкий голос из браслета. — Оставшееся время работы от внутренних аккумуляторов составляет около сорока часов. И у меня продолжают сбоить внешние датчики.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — с безапелляционной уверенностью объявил Драко, зачаровывая браслет на невидимость. — У нас есть двадцать лет, чтобы разобраться с тем, как работает эта… многомировая интерпретация Эверта.

— Эверетта, — поправила Карен. — К счастью, в моей базе данных есть все фундаментальные труды и последние положения квантовой физики.

Драко улыбнулся и толкнул двери своего шкафа. Выпрыгнул в залежи хлама Выручай-Комнаты. Где-то в параллельном мире, отделенный двумя десятилетиями, его ждал друг. И это ощущение было прекрасно.

***

После выхода из шкафа Питер влип в судорожно-крепкие объятия. Даже без костюма мистер Старк был не обделен силой, так что дышал Питер на всякий случай через раз и больше оглядывался, чем говорил. В лаборатории под прицелом знакомого и не очень оборудования два резных шкафа смотрелись немного дико. Еще через несколько минут Питер послушно постоял под сканерами, дал на анализ кровь и напялил на голову ободок с электродами, чтобы сделать ЭЭГ. Больше всего, конечно, хотелось все это бросить и полезть искать информацию про магию и параллельные миры, а заодно проверить почту.

Но мистер Старк все кружил и кружил то вокруг опечатанного шкафа, то вокруг Питера, проверяя все, о чем только мог подумать.

— Только ты мог найти пространственный межмировой портал в шкафу…

— Пространственно-временной, — вставил Питер.

— Тихо, когда я тут изображаю из себя взрослого! И вообще, как ты там просидел почти час? Там были такие жуткие помехи, что мы с Пятницей вслепую стабилизировали точку перехода.

— Но мы там часов десять просидели! — вскинулся Питер. — Карен?

— Я уже сверила время, Питер, — отозвалась Карен из костюма. — Мои внутренние часы сбились на восемь с четвертью часа.

— Ой, кстати, мне нужен новый браслет! — вспомнил Питер.

— Без проблем, сейчас доставят, — пожал плечами Тони, после чего выразительно задрал бровь и ткнул стилусом Питеру в грудь. — А это что?

Питер опустил глаза, а потом сжал в кулаке кулон и расплылся в улыбке. Настоящий. Кулон был самым настоящим и не пропал на выходе из шкафа! Его грани до боли врезались в ладонь. После этого Питер поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Мистер Старк, я завел нового друга!

— Только ты мог провалиться в шкаф и завести там друзей, — покачал головой Тони. — Надеюсь, это не фавн и не снежная королева, хотя против Аслана я ничего не имею… Ладно, иди пока закажи пиццу, а я сейчас быстро проверю данные и присоединюсь. Расскажешь, чем ты там девять часов занимался.

— Так точно, мистер Старк! — рассмеялся Питер, забирая у подкравшегося Дубины браслет и направляясь к лифту. — Карен, ты подключилась?

— Да, Питер, — раздалось уже из браслета. — И у меня есть новое сообщение от Драко Малфоя.

***

С тех самых пор Питер привык раз в неделю списываться с новым-старым другом. Пусть это была не личная встреча, но небольшие сообщения грели душу. За это время Питер выяснил, что за прошедшие двадцать лет война в том мире закончилась, Драко все же смог стать крутым артефактологом в мире магов, а заодно получил ученую степень по физике в мире магглов и теперь специализировался на пространственной и темпоральной магии. Даже умудрился улучшить хроноворот, что бы это ни значило. Вот только найти безопасный стабильный мост между мирами все еще не удавалось, так что приходилось ограничиваться одной отправкой пакета цифровой информации в неделю. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Драко не разберется, как починить шкафы из мира Питера.

Ну, одно письмо в неделю все же лучше, чем ничего, верно?

А потом над Нью-Йорком снова завис космический корабль пришельцев, только в этот раз у Питера уже было, что им противопоставить.

По крайней мере он так думал до тех пор, пока не сорвался с этого проклятого бублика!

Все происходило так быстро, что Питер не успел испугаться. Раз — он срывается и начинает падать, его закручивает потоком воздуха. Два — ему в спину что-то врезается, тут же начиная обтекать тело, плотно обволакивая нанитами прямо поверх костюма, а на головном дисплее выводятся новые возможности брони. Три — он все еще не успевает зацепиться за бублик… когда его кто-то рывком хватает за руку и дергает вверх, усаживая на что-то. Перед носом мелькнули плотно подогнанные друг к другу прутики, древко метлы, балахон… Собранные в низкий хвост платиновые волосы и хитро прищуренные серые глаза на холеном благородном лице с острыми скулами.

— Вау! Ты сильно изменился за лето! — прокричал Питер сквозь шум ветра, пытаясь поймать баланс на метле. — Круто выглядишь!

— Для меня прошло много лет, — отбил Драко. — Амулет сообщил, что ты в смертельной опасности, так что я рискнул аппарировать на его зов прямо со званого ужина. А тут, значит, инопланетяне резвятся!

— Но у меня есть парашют, я был в безопасности!

— Магии это будешь объяснять! И вообще, я лучше с инопланетянами сражусь, чем еще час буду терпеть нашего министра. И твоя Карен сказала, что надо любой ценой остановить эту штуку, так что… Держись!

Малфой пригнулся, практически прижимаясь к метле, чтобы снизить потери на сопротивлении ветра, Питер ухватился за него и древко метлы новыми конечностями, похожими на паучьи лапы. Бублик начал приближаться.

— Бомбарда максима!

Они увернулись от разлетевшихся осколков, Питер всмотрелся в построенную лидаром модель, которую Карен наложила на пролом.

— Нам туда!

Драко понятливо завис рядом с проломом, так что Питер оттолкнулся от метлы, прямо в полете выпуская паутину и влетая в брешь. Малфой нырнул за ним, тут же спрыгивая с метлы и доставая волшебную палочку. Пытающего Стрэнджа инопланетянина он угостил Авадой, не размениваясь на разборки.

Старк откинул лицевой щиток и яростно уставился на Питера, но ругаться не стал. Посмотрел на браслет на руке Малфоя, на сияющий из-под брони Питера амулет…

— Объяснитесь, как только мы окажемся на земле. И позаботьтесь о Стрэндже, — заявил он, срываясь в сторону системы управления. — Пятница, ты еще со мной? Давай попробуем посадить эту штуку где-нибудь за городом…

Драко скривил тонкие губы на приказы, но спорить не стал, только отогнал Плащ и наклонился над Стрэнджем. Провел вдоль тела палочкой, сканируя.

— Питер, ты говорил, что в вашем мире нет магов, — нахмурился он.

— Но я был уверен, что нет, — потер шею Питер. — А что, он волшебник?

— Да, причем с очень высоким магическим потенциалом… Энервейт! Вы в порядке?

Стрэндж тяжело приподнялся, опираясь на руки Питера и Драко.

— Жив, — он с усилием провел по лицу дрожащей рукой и уставился на Драко, как будто оценивая его уровень опасности. — А ты кто?

— Дементор в пальто, — буркнул Драко, доставая из кармана плоский кристалл. — Это объясняет, почему моя магия не пошатнула общую стабильность. Все по многомировой интерпретации Эверетта, базовые законы у мира одни, а значит и магия тут уже была до моего прихода.

— А это что? — заинтересованно ткнул Питер пальцем в кристалл.

— Это индикатор темпоральных завихрений и омутов. Пока он молчит, а это значит, что общее магическое поле не нарушено. Думаю, у меня есть где-то месяц на то, чтобы починить вашу пару шкафов и настроить постоянную портальную связку…

Корабль неожиданно тряхнуло и протащило, Питер едва успел подхватить Драко и прицепиться к полу, а Стрэнджа поймал его плащ. Еще через несколько секунд корабль застонал и остановился.

— Прибыли! — объявил откуда-то сверху Старк. — Ничего так посадка, мягкая. Вы там все живы? Кого-то надо вытащить?

— Сами справимся, — фыркнул Драко, взмахом палочки призывая метлу. — Я так понимаю, здесь все жаждут наших с Питером объяснений?

— Для начала мы жаждем поесть, — отмахнулся Тони. — Тут в полукилометре есть заправка с кафе, где предлагают такояки. Не знаю, что это, но мне хочется, так что полетели. Заодно кое-кто, не будем тыкать в Верховного Мага пальцем, расскажет о Камнях Бесконечности.

— Верховный маг? — Драко иронично поднял тонкую бровь. — Надеюсь, он не предлагает всем подряд лимонные дольки.

***

Пожалуй, стоило отправить тому воришке-арахнофобу какой-нибудь подарок в тюрьму.

С уличных столиков под зонтиками открывался отличный вид на полузавалившийся по другую сторону от трассы дымящийся бублик инопланетного корабля. Средства передвижения запарковали рядом с пластиковыми креслами — Плащ увивался вокруг метлы, а костюмы Железного Человека и Железного Паука стояли молчаливой вахтой. Питер, подняв маску до переносицы, уплетал такояки и слушал, как Драко с упоением собачится то со Старком над какой-то заковыристой квантовой теорией, то со Стрэнджем над основами магического искусства, то с ними обоими над планами по защите камней и обороне Земли. Жизнь была прекрасна.

А Таносу, кто бы это ни был, они таким составом обязательно надерут задницу!

**Author's Note:**

> П.С. Из комментариев с фикбука. Оно само!  
> Отношения Физика/Драко? Тут противоречий - целая магия и аристократизм. Прям как наяву:  
> \- Ты будешь аристократом, будешь приумножать наше богатство! Никакой этой твоей... э...  
> \- Квантовой физики. И я стану физиком! Потому что ваша магия окаменела, как говно мамонта!  
> \- Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
> \- То! По артефактологии пособия - только на туалетную бумагу годятся. Где новые теории? Где последние исследования и отчеты об экспериментах? Где, я спрашиваю?  
> \- Сын...  
> \- А магглы уже на Луну полетели! И строят адронный коллайдер! И по Марсу и Венере ползают их машины! А теперь я пойду читать теорию возникновения вселенной, а вы, папенька, и дальше сидите необразованным напыщенным павлином!  
> \- Вот паршивец... Ну я ему покажу "физику"!  
> Так Люциус Малфой неожиданно обнаружил себя изучающим маггловкую физику и достижения науки. Начал он это для того, чтобы доказать сыну, что ерунда этот его "андрогинный калейдоскоп", а потом ничего, сам проникся и втянулся, как тот кот с пылесосом. Так что ничего удивительного, что в мире поттерианы аналогом СтаркИндастриз на передовом краю науки неожиданно оказалась МалфойКорпорейшн...


End file.
